million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Just be myself!!
Just be myself!! is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 04 single. The song is performed by Chihaya Kisaragi and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Noriko Fujimoto and composed as well as arranged by Akihiko Yamaguchi. Track List #Eternal Harmony #Carnival Japanesque (カーニヴァル・ジャパネスク) #Praline (プラリネ) #bitter sweet #Kimi Dake no Kakera (君だけの欠片) #Just be myself!! #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kamishimeta kinou wa watashi dearu tame no akashi Namida wasureta furi o suru Teaka darake no FUREEZU kikiakita ai no kotoba Onaji yume wa iranai Tameiki de kumotta kono mune wa nani o utsushidasu? Mugen RUUPU no mainichi Kitto kyou koso hitotsu nukedaseru Just be myself!! Shinjitai Tesaguri no yuuki o hontou no jibun o Zenryoku de mikansei na asu e Naritai watashi ni naru! Kono koe wa dokomade negai wa KOBARUTO no hate Todoke watashi dake no MERODII Surechigau HAROO GUBBAI motto jouzu ni waratte Ikite iketara ii no ni Butsukariatta hi mo kotoba ni kakusareta imi mo Koko made kita ima nara Kitto sou da yo zenbu wakaru kara Just be myself!! Kanadetai Arifureta kiseki o saikou no jibun o Tobikiri shinka gata no yume Naritai watashi deare! Sou kiserareta DORESU no you ni Kyuukutsu to kono kokoro ga sakenderu Kazari mo uso mo tamerai made nugisutete Utsukushiku tsuyoku hikari kagayaku kono sekai de Just be myself!! Dakishimetai Machiwabita mirai o saijoukyuu no jibun o Kotae ni meguriaeta ima Ikou ari no mama de Zutto zutto Just be myself!! |-| Kanji= かみしめた昨日は　私であるための証 涙　忘れたフリをする 手垢だらけのフレーズ　聞き飽きた愛の言葉 同じ夢はいらない ため息で曇った　この胸は何を映し出す？ 無限ループの毎日 きっと今日こそ　ひとつ抜け出せる Just be myself!! 信じたい 手探りの勇気を　本当の自分を 全力で未完成な明日へ なりたい私になる！ この声はどこまで　願いはコバルトの果て 届け　私だけのメロディー すれ違うハロー・グッバイ　もっと上手に笑って 生きていけたらいいのに ぶつかりあった日も　言葉に隠された意味も ここまで来た今なら きっとそうだよ　全部分かるから Just be myself!! 奏でたい ありふれた奇跡を　最高の自分を とびきり進化形の夢 なりたい私であれ！ そう　着せられたドレスのように 窮屈と　この心が叫んでる 飾りも　嘘も　ためらいまで脱ぎ捨てて 美しく　強く　光輝く　この世界で Just be myself!! 抱きしめたい 待ちわびた未来を　最上級の自分を 答えに巡り会えた今 いこう　ありのままで ずっとずっと Just be myself!! |-| English= That clenched yesterday is the proof for it's I Who's pretending to forget my tears The phrases that were filled with fingermarks are love words that I'm tired of hearing I don't need that same dream With a cloudy sigh, what's reflecting in my chest? Everyday's in an infinite loop I'm sure today is where I'll go out at once Just be myself!! I want to believe that By nervously gathering courage and be my true self I can go towards an unfinished tomorrow with full force Because I want to be me! This voice goes to everywhere as I wish at the end of the cobalt Reaching my only melody Passing by with hello and goodbye, I smiled very well Nevertheless I keep on living The day it hit me and the meaning hidden in these words Once they came to me up to here now Since then, I'm sure it seems that I understand everything Just be myself!! I want to play These ordinary miracles and my best self That extraordinarily dream of my evolved appearance I want to be there! Yes, as I'm dressing in a dress These cheers are cramped with this heart I'll throw away my hesitations as far as the decorations and lies In this beautifully strong and brilliant world Just be myself!! I want to embrace That awaited future and my ultimate self Which I'd met and answered now Let's go with my true self Forever, forever Just be myself!! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 04 (sung by: Chihaya Kisaragi) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Chihaya Kisaragi)